


Pure Hearted

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam demands a life fit to his wants. Can a perfect partner exist?ORthe one where Liam is a meticulous CEO and Zayn is a wealthy heir.





	

Liam walked with precision and poise. There was no doubt nor stutter in his strides, only pure confidence. His footsteps carried meaning and direction that could not be misread or misconceived. He was slender, toned, and well-dressed with hair that was caught in the sea breeze. His eyes dazzled with the warmth of the sun and softened in the image of cinnamon and coffee. His skin was supple and radiated like white, fine sand.

Liam paused and peered at himself in the mirror. He smirked at the knowledge that he could have anyone he wanted at his whim. Of course, Liam denied himself such pleasure, instead delighting himself in living purely under his virtues. No one fit the other side of the contract, for now.

He continued on out the door, pushing off from his bike into the hectic city of London to his job. The city enchanted Liam's mind with endless wonder. All pieces working in their own valued way together in harmony, but all still separable and functional. He glanced at the buildings that reflected the ornate, drab buildings that demonstrated a yearn to the Renaissance. These buildings hid in the shadows of an odd, eclectic, plethora of structures that seemed to disparage all architecture. 

He maneuvered his way in simple awe through the city, before coming to his own workplace. An edifice of dignity that was built for a purpose and in the name of that purpose. The building was glass and twenty stories tall. It's lines were sharp, defined with accuracy. The floorplan created no dead space and utilized all area. A building fit for the needs of modern finance. 

The bike was taken in through the front doors and put into the care of the valet who promptly parked it. Liam moved through the building and up the elevator to his office. His office was minimal, but sophisticated. The desk was white and presided over the black leather chair. A sofa and chaise lounge submitted to the same focal point a top of a white fur rug. On the desk was a laptop.

Liam sat at his desk and began working with ease and happiness. Finance was a world he could submerse himself in indefinitely, swept up by the patterns of numbers that oozed from complex securities and wealth accounts.

There was a sharp knock at the door and then another to follow that one.

"Come in!" Liam ordered moving his eyes to the entrance.

From the threshold emerged the elusive figure who sat himself in front of the large white desk with ease. There was no fear nor anxiety a muck in the man who stared at Liam. 

"Hello. I'm Liam Payne."

"Zayn Malik," he smirked extending his hand to meet the counterpart in the shake, "I have a good portion of inheritance that needs to get managed. Needs to be put to good use here in your office."

It was clear at once that the sentence was dichotomous. 

Zayn Malik was slim and barely luminescent, waning into shadows and waxing out into the crowd at selected moments. He was with a subtle hint of mystery and intrigue that all people noticed. They studied him for answers, but none ever revealed.

"I can do such things," Liam replied knowing instantly in that second that this was the one. He wanted him. Wanted to take him right there. Show him what he knew Zayn wanted.


End file.
